deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran VS Deathstroke
Samus vs Deathstroke is an episode of Shrek's Filler episodes Description DC vs. Nintendo! Which masked, armor wearing bounty hunter will get their pay? Beginning Wiz: The bounty hunter is a scary figure you wouldn't want to be on the target list of. Boomstick: Because they will hunt you down and kill you for cash! Wiz: Like Samus, the Entrusted One. Boomstick: And Deathstroke, the Terminator. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Samus Wiz: When Samus was just a girl, her parents were killed by her future nemesis Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates. Boomstick: LAME! Should've been the Space Cowboys! Wiz: Isn't that Cowboy Bebop? Boomstick: Anyway, Samus was then raised by the Chozo, a weird species of birds that gave her DNA and a cool suit that made her more powerful than a normal dude. Wiz: The DNA made Samus literally peaked up her muscles. Boomstick: Being a bounty hunter, you'd expect Mrs. Aran to have a lot of weapons, and she kinda does. Her main weapon is her Arm Cannon, which she ripped off from Mega Man. Wiz: Her Arm cannon can fire missiles, blue projectiles, an energy beam, an ice beam and a grapple beam to help her get close to her foes or be like Link's hookshot. Boomstick: She also can roll into a ball and roll around and fire bombs from her butt! Wiz: Ew. Boomstick: Also, she can spin around in a circle called the Screw Attack. Hey, it's our company name! Wiz: In the Screw Attack move, she can spin a circle and conduct electricity to shock her foes and jump. Boomstick: But when her suit breaks, you're in for a wild ride! Boo... Wiz: (Quickly) In her Zero Suit form, Samus is much faster than in her suit and has a Paralyzer Pistol and a yellow Grappler. Other than that, that's pretty much it. Boomstick: Samus has defeated tons of aliens like Ridley, Mother Brain and two evil clones of herself: Dark Samus and SA-X, which the latter is creepy as fuck! Wiz: However, Samus's suit can be broken if too much force is put on her, and she is completely defenseless without the suit. Boomstick: But if you need a bounty hunter, Samus is your guy-er, girl! Samus: Time to go... Deathstroke Wiz: Slade Wilson was originally a member of the army, and was one of their finest soldiers. Boomstick: Then one day, the army asked Slade to try out their new super serum, and he did, though like Captain America, it made him a lot more powerful. Wiz: But instead of being good, he became evil and became an assassin. Boomstick: And a fine one too! And though he did marry someone, they eventually ditched him due to him not being able to get their kid to speak even though he was fine after he was kidnapped by some ninjas what am I saying?! Wiz: I don't know. Boomstick: Anyway, Deathstroke has a lot of weapons he uses, like two twin pistols he keeps in his pocket for rapid fire action! Wiz: Slade also has a machine gun, a sniper, a sword, some grenades and a knife. Boomstick: He also has a pole stick thing! Wiz: And with the serum, Slade became an amazing tactician, as he is able to use 90% of his brain and has a healing factor. Boomstick: Ugh, he DOES have a healing factor, but unlike Deadpool's, it's not to the point where it looks like you can't die. Wiz: Deathstroke has defeated Batman every time they've met, almost beat the JLA with prep, is able to dodge bullets and took a nuke and was perfectly fine. Boomstick: However, despite being able to use 90% percent of his brain, if he is inflicted with too much pain, he will enter a state that you'd expect from Hulk and Wolverine. Wiz: But Deathstroke doesn't solve problems, he terminates them. Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Samus is walking through a forest area and takes down some aliens. Unbeknownst to her, Deathstroke is stalking her, ready to kill her. Deathstroke: Perfect position. Now I will get my easy bounty off of this fool. Deathstroke swoops down at Samus, who quickly blast Deathstroke with a missile, knocking him down. Deathstroke angrily gets up. Samus: You won't kill me that easily. Deathstroke: Easy or not, your head is mine. FIGHT! Deathstroke pulls out his Pistols and rapid fires, but the bullets clink off of her suit. Deathstroke: Useless. Deathstroke throws the gun aside and pulls out his Machine Gun, which blasts Samus back. Samus gets up and fires missiles at Deathstroke, who flips over them and tries to impale Samus with his sword, who blocks and kicks him away. Deathstroke: Not bad. Deathstroke then swings it at her again, who blocks and fires an energy beam, hurling Deathstroke back. Deathstroke: Damn it! Deathstroke then pulls out his knife and throws it at Samus, who dodges and fires a few projectiles at Deathstroke, who quickly hops into the trees and pulls out his sniper. Just as Samus is close, he starts firing, which Samus quickly dodges and fires a charge beam at the tree, destroying it. Samus: Is that all? Deathstroke gets up and pulls out his staff. He then swings it around a bit before doing a pole vault and kicking Samus in the face, hurling the bounty hunter back. Deathstroke then tries to impale her with the staff, but she hits him with a Screw Attack, electrocuting him. Samus then pulls Deathstroke over to her with the Grappling Beam and starts comboing him. Samus then starts swinging Deathstroke around with her Grappler before hurling him into the ground. Deathstroke is heavily bleeding while Samus has minor injuries. Samus: You should've ran when you had the chance. Samus then freezes Deathstroke with the Ice Beam and kicks it, causing Deathstroke to shatter into a million pieces. Samus: Now that was easy. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That escalated quickly! Wiz: This battle wasn't close at all. Deathstroke was outclassed in basically everything except for intelligence, and what good will smarts when your outclassed in everything else? Boomstick: While Deathstroke takes on the likes of Batman and Green Arrow, Samus takes on the likes of Ridley and Mother Brain daily. She takes out gigantic alien armies by HERSELF! Wiz: Also, most of Deathstroke's couldn't even scratch Samus, considering she's been able to withstand pressures 960x denser than earth. Boomstick: Looks like Deathstroke couldn't terminate this problem! Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles